


Teddy Bear - Minsung

by Escapethe_gayships



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romance, Valentine's Day, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapethe_gayships/pseuds/Escapethe_gayships
Summary: Han Jisung has been stuck in a dissatisfying relationship with Seo Changbin for months. After being in and out of relationships his whole life, never allowing himself to be single, he meets Lee Minho at a party who tries to show him how great life can be if he chooses to live it for himself.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 56





	Teddy Bear - Minsung

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I hope I'm doing everything correct?? I mostly use Wattpad, that's where all my fanfics are (@escapethe_gayships) hehe. Hope you enjoy!

Jisung took a step back from rushing around to examine his parent's living room. Everything was perfect for his father's surprise party. The birthday banner was in place, balloons were tied to the walls and music was playing. Everything was perfect besides Changbin who was still sitting on the sofa. He hadn't moved since he arrived two hours ago, watching TV and snacking on a bowl of cheese puffs.

"You know, I invited you here to help me and my mum set up," Jisung said, taking the bowl out of Changbin's hands and placing it on the coffee table with the rest of the snacks.

"Aww, but I was enjoying those, babe."

"Well, you can enjoy them when everyone else arrives," Jisung rolled his eyes. He looked around the room again, feeling something was off...

The disco ball!

Jisung left to collect it from the kitchen where he thought he'd left it. His mother was standing near the kitchen counter, icing a four-layer cake blue. "Mum, do you know where that disco ball is?" He asked, kneeling down to look through the cupboards but standing up empty-handed.

"Oh," his mother paused her icing, dipping the spatula in a bowl of blue, "I think it's in my room, honey. Why don't you ask Changbin to go and check upstairs for you?"

Jisung scoffed, "checking myself will be easier than asking him."

"Oh no, relationship problems?" His mother teased, slapping some of the icing in the centre of her cake. Jisung laughed off her words, walking back into the living room where Changbin was still on the sofa. The bowl of cheese puffs was back in his lap. Jisung gritted his teeth, hovering in the doorway.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. Changbin didn't even look at him.

"What?"

"Can you go and check if the disco ball is upstairs for me? I need to set up a few things."

"Why can't you do it?"

Jisung stared at him "are you kidding me? You won't do one thing for me?" He was met with a shrug from his boyfriend and Jisung stormed into the room. He switched off the TV by the plug. Changbin shouted in complaint but Jisung narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes you're really fucking annoying," he stated.

Changbin scoffed, "yeah, I'm the annoying one."

"You know what, forget it," Jisung threw up his hands, making his way to the staircase, "I'll do it myself. I'll do every-fucking-thing myself like I always fucking do!"

-

Jisung's dad was pleasantly surprised when he returned home from work to a surprise birthday party. All of the guests seemed happy too. There was a lot more people than Jisung expected, but he liked that. The more people, the busier he could keep himself, rushing around and making sure everything was perfect. He refilled all the snack bowls, updated the playlist with new songs and talked to anyone who approached him, usually elderly relatives or his dad's friends.

Everything was in perfect order. All the guests remained happy and Jisung would have been happy too if he didn't see Changbin leaning against the fireplace, elbow knocking a few birthday cards over. That wasn't what bothered Jisung the most though. What bothered Jisung was the fact Changbin was talking to his cousin, grinning and laughing like he never did with Jisung anymore.

"You're really good-looking," he heard him saying from where he stood a few steps back. Changbin's hand travel up Hyunjin's arm and Jisung's blood ran cold. Did Changbin know that was his cousin? Was he trying to make Jisung jealous? No... he didn't even know Jisung was watching him. Jisung clenched his fists, about to storm over until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Jisung, honey, I want you to meet someone!" Jisung's grandmother said, turning her grandson around until he was face to face with someone around his age, in their early twenties. Jisung could barely focus on what was happening behind him with Changbin and Hyunjin when he saw this man. He was gorgeous, brushing black hair out of his eyes. He didn't offer Jisung a smile or a handshake, but Jisung was intrigued. "Do you remember Mrs Lee? My next-door neighbour? Well, this is her son!"

"Hi," Jisung muttered, a little quiet despite his loud setting.

"Hey," the boy replied, looking like he didn't want anything to do with the conversation, only there to please Jisung's elderly grandmother.

"Oh, you and Minho would have been such good friends if you hadn't grown up in Malaysia. I just know it."

Minho's eyes travelled over Jisung once before he sported a look that essentially said, 'definitely not.' He plastered a smile on his face for Jisung's grandmother when she turned to him though. Then he said, "well, it was lovely to see you again, Mrs Han. I should go and find my mum now though."

"Of course, dear. Tell your mother I'll come over to say hello in a minute!" Jisung's grandmother said and before Jisung knew it, the handsome stranger was leaving. Jisung couldn't keep his eyes off him until he was in the kitchen, out of sight.

"Do you know him well?" Jisung asked his grandmother as she sipped on a glass of wine. She nodded, a fond smile on her face.

"Such a misunderstood boy. Oh, I wish you'd been here growing up, Jisung. You would have been so close. He was so friendly and sweet before his father died. He's had a bad reputation in the past but... well, he's always been so lovely to me. I just ignore those rumours about him."

Jisung wanted to ask about the rumours, but his grandmother caught sight of an old friend and rushed off to talk to them. Jisung looked back at Changbin and Hyunjin. They were closer than before until Changbin knocked the cards off the fireplace and they separated to pick them up. Jisung gritted his teeth, going off to find a task to preoccupy his mind. The last thing he wanted to think about was Changbin.

-

Jisung glared at Changbin across the room while he cut pieces of birthday cake. He placed the slices on paper plates and handed them to guests who were lined up. The demand was lessened now, only a few people left waiting for a slice. By this point, Jisung wasn't even looking at who he was giving cake to. When Changbin laughed at something Hyunjin said, hitting his shoulder, Jisung stabbed the knife into the cake.

"Woah, chill," a voice told him, accompanied by a little scoff. He looked up, meeting the eyes of the man his grandmother had introduced him to earlier. He gasped, pulling the knife out of the cake to see a stab wound through the centre. "Poor cake. Shame it wasn't Changbin in its place, eh? What'd he do to you?"

Jisung's head snapped up, "you know Changbin?" He asked, cutting a slice of the blue cake and placing it on a paper plate. It crumbled due to the stabbing but Minho didn't complain as he accepted the piece and perched himself on the edge of the table.

"We went to high school together."

"Oh," Jisung realised, cutting another slice of cake and giving it to the last person in the queue. He cut himself a thin slice before perching beside Minho, the two of them left alone. "He's... he's my boyfriend."

Minho looked over at Changbin, brow furrowed. It just so happened that at that time, Changbin was leaning close to Hyunjin's ear, whispering something. Jisung cringed, looking away. "Really?" Minho asked. He shook his head as he looked down at his plate, "you've ended up with a cheater."

"What? He's not a cheat. He's just... talking to my cousin."

"You're dense," Minho mumbled, forking a piece of cake into his mouth. "Trust me, he's a serial cheater."

"You sound like you know."

"As I said, we went to high school together," Minho muttered, pushing himself off the table. He looked back at Jisung one last time, "if I were you, I'd dump him before he gets bored and does it to you."

Jisung's eyes flickered over to Changbin and Hyunjin again. He sighed. When he looked back, Minho was gone. He ate his cake alone before going off to find another task to do.

-

Jisung dragged a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he leaned against a wall in the Chinese takeaway. An order got called out. He looked up with hope but the lady beside him claimed it. Slumping back against the wall, he pouted.

The room was small, only a pickup desk for orders at the front and then an area to sit opposite it. The three chairs there were taken so Jisung had to lean against the wall. It was already crowded, but then the front door opened again. Jisung was too busy staring at his feet to care. The person stood a little too close to him for his liking though. He put it down to the lack of space, shuffling away to make some room. When the person beside him chuckled, he looked up and saw a face from the party he'd thrown last month.

"Minho?"

"Yup, that's me. What was your name again? Ji...sang?"

"Jisung," he muttered, a little disheartened.

"Uh-huh. Well, are you and the serial cheater still together?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm still with... Changbin."

"Damn," Minho muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you'd be smarter than that."

"Why? You don't even know me. Besides, he wasn't flirting with Hyunjin. They were just being friendly."

"Is that what he told you?" Minho looked at Jisung and he looked to the floor. Even Jisung knew how naive he sounded. Before he could say anything else, his order was called out. He rushed to the front of the takeaway to collect the food. When he went to leave, Minho placed an arm in front of the door, blocking his exit. Jisung's eyes widened, looking up from the floor he was still staring at. "Please don't tell me you're taking that back to him."

"He asked me to pick it up..." Jisung muttered.

Minho sighed, shaking his head. "There are better people you can spend your time with, you know?"

"Not really," Jisung mumbled, "Changbin's the only person I know well."

"Well, hang out with me then."

Jisung furrowed his brow, "you want me to hang out with you?"

"Not particularly, but I could do with some company and I don't think Changbin is worthy of anyone's."

Jisung looked down at the plastic bag in his hands. The food smelled damn good. Changbin had been a dickhead all day and hadn't even ordered anything for Jisung... why was he even picking up food for him?

"Ok," he nodded, "we can hang out together."

-

After Minho's food was prepared, Jisung followed Minho down the semi-unfamiliar streets of their local town. He didn't get out much and didn't know his way around anywhere besides his university campus, but Minho seemed to know the town like the back of his hand. Even in the dark, he navigated the streets without mistake until eventually, he and Jisung were sitting at a picnic bench beside a skatepark, in the middle of a real park with large trees over their heads. A streetlight was shining over the table and Jisung took a seat opposite Minho.

"So, how'd you become unlucky enough to end up with Changbin?" Minho asked, taking a container of fried rice out of his bag while Jisung did the same. It was supposed to be Changbin's and he realised there was no way he could finish it alone. At least if he took some back, Changbin wouldn't get it when it was fresh.

"We're on the same music course at uni," Jisung explained, raising a forkful of rice to his mouth. He chewed while Minho nodded, using a prawn cracker to scoop some up himself.

"Unfortunate."

Jisung shrugged, "he's not that bad."

"Not that bad," Minho scoffed, pausing to chew his food. "It sounds like you're settling."

Jisung's eyes fell to his food, scanning it before spooning another mouthful into his mouth. "It's safer that way."

"Safe is boring and dissatisfying," Minho mumbled, meeting Jisung's eyes when he looked up, "settle and you'll be dead by the age of thirty, literally or you'll at least wish you were. There's so much more out there for you. Think of all the fun things you can do without Changbin and his cheating ass."

"Like what?"

Minho shrugged, "for a start, there are much better men than him. You could have fun with some of them. You can go where you want without anyone tying you down. You can just do whatever you want. Be free."

"You don't sound like a relationship person," Jisung mumbled, opening up his container of sweet and sour chicken. He tucked into it as Minho shrugged.

"Waste of time, especially when you're with assholes who cheat on and mistreat you."

Jisung chuckled, "cheat and mistreat... are you a poet?"

Minho rolled his eyes, "seriously, is that all you picked up on?"

Jisung shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it would be nice to think as you do, but I'm just used to the safety of having someone else. I'm not made to be single."

"You have no personality."

Jisung's eyes widened, "I do have a personality!"

"Only when you can build it around or serve another person."

"That's... that's not true."

Minho shrugged, "I would take your word for it but I don't believe you. You'd have to prove it."

Jisung scoffed, pushing some of the rice in his container around with his fork. "I don't have to prove anything to you," he muttered, going quiet and thinking something over. Minho waited for what he was going to say. "But... maybe I don't need Changbin. He's not exactly the best boyfriend."

A grin stretched across Minho's face. "That's the spirit."

"Just to see what it's like though," Jisung explained, looking up to see the smile on Minho's face. It almost made him smile himself, but his mind was busy with ideas of what it would be like to be single... free. Had he ever been free? "And because I do have a personality."

"Oh, I know. Your personality is made up of submission and obedience."

"Shut up," Jisung mumbled before his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he saw Changbin's number on the screen. His finger hovered over accepting the call as Minho's words played over in his head. He swiped decline. "I'll prove that's not true. I don't need him."

Minho chuckled, "I'm sure that'll be interesting."

-

Jisung didn't need Changbin... he told himself that many times before breaking up with him. It took him a week after running into Minho at the Chinese takeaway to build up the courage, but he did it. Changbin told him he'd regret it, said he'd be lonely without him but Jisung told him he wouldn't be. He told himself that as he was sitting on his parent's living room floor, staring at the TV with a vacant look.

Maybe Minho was right. Maybe Jisung didn't have a personality... he didn't know what to do when he wasn't rushing around for someone else. He would have thrived as a servant during the medieval times...

Jisung pushed himself off the floor, shaking his head. He did have a personality. He was sure of it, and he wasn't going to let himself overthink it again. He took his coat from by the door and slipped it over his shoulders, leaving the house without even planning where he was going. He was going to go wherever he wanted for once because he didn't have another person to run errands for.

He found himself at the same park Minho had introduced him to on the night he decided to be independent. He wasn't certain being single was everything Minho cracked it up to be yet. He didn't have much better men to spend his time with as Minho promised. He travelled to the park alone, but he could have done that with Changbin and had someone to hold hands with on the way. So far, being single had no pros and many cons.

Jisung approached the picnic bench he and Minho had sat at the previous week. As he watched the skaters in the park perform tricks, he let his mind wander. Maybe he could learn to ride a skateboard... he had more free time now that he wasn't doing everything Changbin asked. But he had never had a desire to ride a skateboard before. The appeal soon faded and he was left sighing.

"Please don't let that be an 'I still haven't left my shitty boyfriend,' sigh."

Jisung's head snapped up at the sound of Minho's voice. He was grinning, taking the seat opposite Jisung. Jisung kept frowning. "No, it's an 'I'm single and it's boring,' sigh."

"Single?" Minho raised an eyebrow, "you actually broke up with him?"

"Yup," Jisung mumbled, tracing a pattern on the picnic table with his finger, "and I'm irrevocably bored."

"Fancy word but ok," Minho said. "You know there are masses of fun things you can do now, right? Why are you just sitting in a park?"

"Because it's a Saturday afternoon and I have nothing better to do? Why are you sitting in the park?"

"I was passing through when a sad-looking boy caught my attention. I'm not here for fun. Anyway, you should come to a nightclub with me."

Jisung scrunched up his nose, "a nightclub? Sounds awful."

"What? It's not awful. We can go to the only gay club in town and you can find a hot guy to replace Changbin with if you're so bored alone and I'll find a hot guy to spend a night with."

"Still sounds awful," Jisung muttered, looking away from Minho and staring at the skaters instead. "But I guess I have nothing better to do."

"Really?" Minho raised an eyebrow, "oh, ok, cool. I'll pick you up at eleven tonight then."

"I'm usually asleep by that time," Jisung admitted and Minho laughed at him.

"Well, you won't be sleeping tonight."

"Can't wait," Jisung muttered through gritted teeth. He doubted there'd be snack bowls for him to fill up and things to clean at a nightclub. He was going to have to be himself for the entire night, not disappearing into house chores or hiding behind someone else...

-

"You look hot," was the first thing Minho said to Jisung after he opened his front door. Jisung looked down at his outfit, a button-up black shirt and some tight jeans. He hadn't worn anything like it in months. "Is that eyeliner?" Minho asked, peering closer at Jisung's face with squinted eyes. Jisung moved back, cheeks tinting red.

"Yes," he admitted, having smudged a little black under his eyes. His mum told him it made him look cool and he was starting to think it was true, especially with Minho grinning at him like that.

"Damn. You really dressed for the occasion," Minho nodded, satisfied. He reached out for Jisung's hand and intertwined them. Jisung's heart skipped a beat as Minho pulled him towards his car. It was a nice car, not that Jisung had much of an interest in them, but it looked fairly expensive and drove well. What brought a smile to Jisung's face was Minho's choice of music though. The last thing he'd expected Minho to blast was an old school Madonna song, but he figured they'd both be full of surprises that night.

"I can't believe you've never been to a nightclub," Minho said as he and Jisung approached the entrance of the club. The line wasn't too long. "How do you live in such a boring world?"

"I only turned twenty one recently," Jisung protested, taking his ID out of his wallet.

"The age to get into a nightclub in eighteen, Jisung."

He shrugged, "whatever, I don't live in a boring world. I'm just waiting for things to get more exciting."

"Nothing's going to happen if you wait for it. You have to chase the excitement," Minho told him as they reached the bouncer. They both showed their ID's before being granted access.

The inside of the building wasn't a shock to Jisung. It was exactly like he'd seen on TV. The lights were dim, coloured ones flashing around the room and loud music deafened his ears. Drunken people were everywhere he looked. He turned to Minho who gripped his hand and pulled him in the direction of the bar. Jisung was starting to enjoy the feeling of Minho's hand in his own...

"What do you want?" Minho shouted over the music, referring to the drinks.

"I don't know."

"Vodka it is," Minho took his wallet out of his pocket and ordered six shots of the clear liquid. When it was served, Jisung scrunched up his nose. "Oh no, don't tell me you've never done shots?"

"Ok, I won't tell you then."

"Geez, you're like a virgin for everything cool that has ever existed," Minho let out a dramatic sigh. That made Jisung frown.

"I'm not a virgin."

Minho laughed, "didn't say you were, I just said everything cool. Sex with Changbin isn't cool, so you're practically still a virgin."

Jisung hit his arm, now scowling. It only made Minho laugh as he picked up a shot glass and pushed one to Jisung. "Ok," he said, "we'll down it at the same time. One, two three-"

Jisung raised the glass to his lips. He was supposed to down it in one, but he got halfway through before the burn hit him. He stopped, coughing. Minho gave him a disappointed look and Jisung didn't like that very much. He downed the rest of the shot and his next one to avoid seeing it again. Minho congratulated him when he also downed the third one, all of the glasses now empty.

"Now what?" Jisung asked.

"Now we dance."

"Oh, hell no. I don't dance."

Minho rolled his eyes, reaching for Jisung's hand and attempting to pull him to the dance floor. Jisung seemed to be glued to his barstool. "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

"Nu-uh, I can't dance. I'll embarrass myself."

"Who cares? Everyone embarrasses themselves here. Everyone around is too drunk or high to even notice you. Come on, don't be such a killjoy."

"No, I can't-" Jisung began, but his words cut off when he caught sight of someone by the doors of the nightclub. Two people actually. His eyes went wide, mouth hanging agape. Minho was still tugging on his hand until he noticed something was wrong, turning his head in the direction of the door.

"That motherfucker," Jisung cursed at the sight of Changbin, hand intertwined with none other than Hwang Hyunjin's. As Changbin and Hyunjin made their way over to the bar, Jisung gripped Minho's hand. He locked eyes with Changbin as he jumped off his barstool and pulled Minho towards the dance floor. The look on Changbin's face when he realised Jisung was at a nightclub was priceless, horrified. Jisung couldn't contain his grin.

When he reached the dancefloor, his expressions fell again. "Wait, fuck, I don't know how to dance," he said, trying to walk away but Minho was having none of it. He intertwined both of their hands moving them around to the music. The rest of Minho's body flowed effortlessly while Jisung stood as straight as a plank, not moving a muscle. When half a song played without him doing anything, Minho sighed. He leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"Changbin's watching you. Don't you want to make him jealous?"

Jisung turned his head towards the bar and sure enough, Changbin was watching him. He was watching Minho too, so focused on glaring at the two that he wasn't paying any attention to Hyunjin at his side. Jisung tore his eyes away, looking at Minho instead. He looked so attractive in the multicoloured lights. "What do I do?"

"Follow my lead," Minho instructed, moving his hands to Jisung's hips. He swayed them a little and despite starting off rigid, Jisung's body moved with Minho's. As the song progressed, he became freer. His arms moved up to Minho's neck, winding them around and pulling him closer. He caught the way Minho smirked at him, pressing their bodies closer.

Jisung didn't even look over at Changbin while they danced. He didn't care if he was looking or not. All he could focus on was Minho and the way his hands felt on his hips. When Minho pulled him in, their faces were only centimetres apart. His body stilled but so did Minho's. Then, Minho's eyes were searching his own, looking for some sign of protest, but Jisung didn't give him one.

Their lips met. Jisung didn't know kissing could feel that good. He was so used to a grudging peck or something half-assed. As his lips moved against Minho's, it was nothing like that. He understood why kisses were so exciting to most people.

Minho pressed their bodies closer. Jisung's fingers tugged at the strands of his hair. His lips were so soft, but the kiss wasn't. Minho was kissing with a passion Changbin had never possessed, and Jisung liked it. He liked it so fucking much.

They broke apart, Minho's hands lingering under the hem of Jisung's shirt. Their eyes didn't break contact, noses bumping together. But then Minho looked towards the bar.

"He's pissed off," he said with a grin, but when he looked back, Jisung was still staring at him.

"I don't care," he admitted, "he never kissed me like that."

Minho smirked, lips dangerously close to Jisung's again. "I could kiss you a lot better than that if we were alone."

"Do it then."

Minho didn't have to be asked twice. He gripped Jisung's hand and pulled him in the direction of the nightclub's exit. They didn't make it back to Minho's apartment though. He was too intoxicated to drive and too impatient to call a taxi. He took Jisung to his car, pushed him onto the back seat and leaned over him, lips connecting for a second time.

Jisung had never been kissed in such a way before. He'd never felt someone's lips against his neck the way Minho's were, hands travelling all over his body, under the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his jeans. They didn't stay on for very long after that.

-

"Maybe you're not boring after all," Minho said as he pulled his shirt over his arms, grinning down at Jisung. He was still lying across the back seat, hair a mess and eyes glazed over. Minho perched on the end of it.

"Thank you?" he said, unsure if that was a compliment or not, but his response got a chuckle from Minho. Jisung sat up and found his shirt on the floor, putting it back on.

"Come on. We can get a taxi back to mine," Minho said, pushing open his car door and getting out. He pulled Jisung along with him. After intertwining their fingers, Jisung tried to brush his hair down a little. He stopped as soon as he saw a familiar couple walking out the nightclub's backdoor though. Changbin and Hyunjin...

Both of them looked irritated. Changbin ranted about something while Hyunjin struggled to get a word in, patience wearing thin. When Changbin spotted Jisung and Minho, he froze. When he saw their messy hair and dishevelled clothes, his jaw fell open.

Jisung stared at him. At first, he didn't know what to do. Then he smirked and couldn't stop it.

Changbin's shock was replaced with anger. He glared between Jisung and Minho, but neither of them could stop smirking. Minho shook his head, tugging on Jisung's hand. "What a dickhead," he muttered, leading Jisung to the front of the nightclub to catch a taxi. Jisung's grin didn't fade the entire time.

-

Minho's apartment was not what Jisung expected. It was big for a start, probably as big as the downstairs of Jisung's parent's house. It was also modern, full of expensive-looking furniture and decor. Jisung didn't get much of a chance to look around though. Minho pulled him through the darkened living room and into his bedroom without wasting a second. When the light was turned on, Jisung's eyes went wide.

The wall to Jisung's right was made entirely of glass, looking out over their town which was a lot prettier than Jisung expected from the 5th floor of a building. The rest of the room was pretty minimalistic, but Minho's bed was massive, black bedsheets and pillows of silk covering it. "Your room is beautiful," he gasped.

"Thanks," Minho chuckled, letting go of Jisung's hand and walking towards his bed. He sat at the end of it, untieing his black boots and chucking them across the room. He was aiming for the corner of it but missed, landing in the centre instead. Jisung remained where he was, looking around with curiosity until Minho called his name and patted the space beside him. Jisung sat at the edge of the bed with his hands crossed in his lap. It made Minho laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, you just somehow manage to still look so sweet."

Jisung scoffed, looking down at his folded hands. He parted them before looking back up at Minho and asking, "do you... really think I'm boring?"

Minho placed his elbows behind him on his bed and leaned back, "depends. Do you think you're boring?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"Then yes, I think you're boring."

Jisung narrowed his eyes, "why does what I think affect what you think?"

"Because if you think you're boring, how the hell is anyone else supposed to find you interesting?" Minho asked. Jisung stared at him, looking a little hurt and definitely lost. Minho sighed, sitting up again, "ok, I'm not saying you're boring. What I'm saying is, if you think you're boring then you're putting out the impression you're boring to others so they'll think the same thing."

Jisung continued to stare, "what, so if I start acting like the most interesting person ever people are going to start thinking I am?"

"Yeah, exactly like that."

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Is that how you got your misunderstood title?"

"Ah," Minho grimaced, looking across the room instead of Jisung. His eyes landed on the large TV that was hanging on his wall, screen blank and dark. "Your grandmother has been talking to you, I see."

"She seems to like you. She said you got a bad reputation after your..." Jisung trailed off.

"After my father died," Minho finished for him, shrugging, "I don't know. He died when I was fifteen and I was dumb. I guess getting into a group of stoners and alcoholics seemed like a good idea at the time. People talk though, especially when it's such a small town and you're supposed to inherit your fathers business that keeps this town going when you turn eighteen. That's my past though. People in this town just don't know how to move on from old gossip," he paused, then added, "that's how I met Changbin, actually."

"Changbin was a stoner?" Jisung's eyes widened.

Minho laughed a little, looking back at him, "yeah, in high school. We dated for a couple of months."

"And then he cheated on you?"

"Yeah, but it's whatever. I got over it and he found some poor, new boys to mess with."

"Like me," Jisung realised, looking down at his hands, "he didn't look very happy this evening."

Minho smirked, "I know. It was great. Do you want to make him even more unhappy next time you see him?"

"How would I-"

Minho pushed Jisung back onto the bed. He let out a squeak of surprise before Minho was leaning over him, smirking. When Jisung returned the look, Minho's lips moved to his neck. He left a series of marks there. Changbin would certainly be unhappy if he saw... but Jisung could hardly think about Changbin with Minho kissing him like that.

-

Minho grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his dressing table chair. He paused beside his bedroom door, checking his appearance in the mirror on the back of it. After brushing down a stray strand of black hair, he pulled the jacket over his shoulders and left his empty bedroom.

A knock on the door interrupted him while he was pulling on his shoes. He groaned and stood up. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole before pulling open the door, too preoccupied with getting to his meeting on time. When he saw who was standing there, he wished he hadn't opened the door at all. Seo Changbin.

Minho raised an eyebrow, "can I help you?"

"What the fuck do you want with Jisung?" Changbin asked, barging passed Minho and into his apartment. Minho stared after him, mouth falling open.

"What- you can't just come in here!"

"Really? Because it looks like I'm already inside."

"I have a meeting to get to!" Minho protested, "what the fuck do you want?"

"I already told you. I want to know what the fuck do you want with Jisung?"

Minho threw his hands up, "I don't know, why is that any of your business?"

"Because you sleep with people and drop them in seconds. You can't do that with Jisung. He's not like that. He's like... he's like a teddy bear. You can't just do those things to him."

"Oh, but it'd be perfectly ok to cheat on him?" Minho raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't... well, he's just-" Changbin cut himself off with a sigh, "as I said, he's a teddy bear. You can't do anything with a teddy bear except hug it and be comforted. I needed more than that."

"He seems to be pretty good at what you're insinuating you needed to me," Minho said, loving the way Changbin's face twisted into a mix of jealousy, anger and disgust all at once. "So, what was I then? Was I a teddy bear too?"

"No. Felix was the teddy bear. You were the... I don't know. The other person?"

"Brilliant," Minho rolled his eyes, "so what, you find innocent, sweet people to date and then when you realise they're not what you want, you hook up with the opposite type of person?" Changbin shrugged. Minho scoffed, "God, you're disgusting."

"Well, at least I'm not using someone who wasn't built for one night stands. You know he's going to catch feelings for you, right? You're going to be left cleaning up the mess of that one, so, have fun," Changbin muttered, pushing past Minho, knocking his shoulder. The door slammed in his face and Minho gritted his teeth. He was so late to his meeting now.

-

"I hope this doesn't involve another nightclub," Jisung mumbled as Minho lead him down a street in their town, hands intertwined

Minho chuckled as they passed under a lit streetlight, "what, you didn't like the nightclub?"

"I liked... the end of the night."

Minho smirked, "well, you're in luck because you've got me to yourself for the entire night."

Jisung chuckled as they passed a few closed shops. Despite nearly everywhere being shut for the night, a food truck in the centre of the town had a line of people queueing up at it. Minho joined the line and Jisung scoffed, "don't tell me this is what you wanted me to see so bad?"

"Hey, don't judge it yet. This is the best food truck in existence. You have not lived until you've tried the food from here."

Jisung didn't seem so sold. The woman at the front of the queue walked away with an average looking hamburger and the man at her side held a kebab. When they stepped forward, Jisung cocked an eyebrow, "really?"

"Trust me."

They reached the front of the queue and by that time, another line of people was behind them. Jisung couldn't deny it was popular. When Minho asked what he wanted, he shrugged and said: "order whatever you think is best."

They left with a large pepperoni pizza to share. Minho carried it in the direction of the familiar park where they'd enjoyed Chinese food a couple of weeks ago. They sat at the same picnic bench.

"So... this is going to be the best pizza I've ever had in my life?" Jisung inquired as Minho opened the box. An appealing smell hit them straight away. Cheese melted over the pizza, pepperoni crisp. Jisung's doubt disappeared a little.

"Try it," Minho pushed the box towards him and Jisung pulled out a slice. It was bigger than his hand. When he took a bite, his eyes widened.

"Holy shit," he mumbled, "you're right. It's amazing."

Minho grinned, taking out a slice. "I know."

The two finished the entire pizza, contrary to Jisung's belief there wasn't a chance of it happening. "Come on, I want to show you something else," Minho told him after throwing the pizza box in a nearby bin. He had to fold it multiple times to get it to fit. Then, he rejoined Jisung and intertwined their hands. Jisung couldn't keep a smile off his face as he was pulled through the park. They came to a stop when they reached a river with a cobblestone bridge over it.

"Pretty," Jisung said, letting go of Minho's hand to walk half-way across it. He peered over the side. Shallow water ran at a rapid pace, not too far down from the bridge. Pink and white flowers grew along the bank, visible from an overhead streetlight. For a moment, it was as if Jisung had entered a fairytale.

Minho joined his side. He placed both his hands on the side of the bridge and pushed himself onto it, dangling his legs above the water where he sat. Jisung looked up at him, a little frightful. It made Minho laugh.

"You won't fall. Join me," he patted beside him. Jisung looked at the running water once more before doing what Minho had and pushing himself up. While sitting beside Minho, he grinned, swinging his legs back and forwards.

"Do you come here often?" He asked.

"Yeah," Minho nodded, staring ahead when Jisung looked at him, "it's good for thinking."

Jisung looked ahead at the river too. The water crashing against rocks was loud in his ears. He looked back at Minho. Minho was looking at him too. "What do you think about?"

Minho shrugged, eyes still on Jisung, "just all the important philosophical stuff."

The corners of Jisung's lips tugged up, "like what?"

"Like, is it safe to kiss someone while sitting on the edge of a bridge?"

Jisung's eyes widened. He looked at the crashing water below them before the edge of the bridge they were sat on. It was thick and there was definitely room to kiss. Before Jisung could tell Minho this, Minho's lips were already against his own.

Jisung shuffled forward as Minho cupped his cheek. When he shuffled a little close to the edge, he scared himself, wobbling and letting out a squeal. Minho's hands flew to his waist, steadying him. He raised an eyebrow as Jisung bit his lip with embarrassment. Then, they both burst into a fit of laugher.

"Maybe you are a teddy bear," Minho mused, making Jisung tilt his head, brow furrowing. He chuckled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jisung's for a second time. Jisung forgot all about the comment, arms wrapping around the back of Minho's neck. He prayed he wouldn't fall off the edge, but Minho seemed to be doing a good job of keeping him safe.

-

It was the third time that week that clothes trailed from Minho's bedroom door to the edge of his bed. Minho lay on one side of the bed, arm behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Jisung's head leaned on Minho's chest, something Minho would never let anyone else do. But, he didn't hate it when Jisung did it. He looked down at him, feeling the rise and fall of Jisung's chest against his own and his arms strewn over Minho's torso. Minho brushed his fingers through Jisung's hair, trailing down the side of his face, stroking his thumb over his cheek.

He dropped his hand onto the mattress with a sigh, looking back to the ceiling. He had no idea what he was feeling but he got the impression Changbin had been right. Jisung wasn't built for hooking up, that much was certain. It was the little things he did that made Minho realise. It was mostly the way Jisung looked at him though, always so bright with eyes full of adoration. The thing that scared Minho the most was the fact he sometimes caught himself looking at Jisung the same way though.

It was easy to leave one night stands. It was one night with a stranger Minho would never see again. That was the appeal, but that wasn't the appeal of Jisung. It happened multiple times. Minho couldn't just abandon Jisung. He liked him too much, but he also liked his freedom. A lot.

He pushed himself out of bed as soon daylight broke, having been unable to get to sleep. He had work to get to anyway. Instead of Jisung, he focused on getting ready for the day, picking up the clothes around the room and folding them in a pile. His eyes lingered on Jisung when he picked up his t-shirt. He was curled up to a pillow as if it was Minho and Minho's heart ached, looking down at the t-shirt in his hands. It was one of Jisung's that Minho particularly liked, plain and white but with light brown teddy bears embroidered along the sleeves. It reminded him of what Changbin said...

'You can't do anything with a teddy bear...'

'Well,' Minho thought, looking back at Jisung on his bed, 'that was proven to be false.'

Maybe Minho could prove himself wrong too. Maybe he didn't want his freedom as much as he wanted Jisung. Maybe.

Minho sighed at the thoughts, placing the t-shirt with the rest of Jisung's clothes on the bedside table. He left the room. Work would be starting soon. He didn't wait for Jisung to wake up before leaving.

-

Jisung had grown fond of the park. He sat at the picnic bench, watching the skaters in the skatepark while he thoughts about what used to be one of his favourite holidays. A fast-approaching holiday at that.

Valentine's day was just around the corner. Jisung didn't know what that meant for him. After spending every Valentine's day in a relationship for as long as he could remember, even when he was in primary school, being alone would be isolating. People would be going on dates, taking photos with their lovers and posting them all over social media. Jisung would be sat in his bedroom, eating chocolate hearts and watching some film he likely had no interest in but it filled the silence. Maybe Minho would do something with him. But even so, Jisung would still be single at the end of the night.

He envied the skaters. They had a hobby to preoccupy their minds with. All Jisung had was the slice of cheesecake in front of him, bought from a nearby cafe. At least it made him temporarily happy. He stabbed the last piece with a plastic fork and put it in his mouth.

He walked through the park to get home. He was planning to go straight there, but there was nothing there for him besides his parents who wouldn't stop asking when he was going to find a new boyfriend. At that thought, he took the long route home. The long route just so happened to pass by Minho's apartment block.

Jisung tried not to get his hopes up as he passed the building. His eyes flicked towards it though, scanning the cars along the road before looking up at the window he knew was Minho's. His car was pulled along the road and Jisung paused, wondering if he'd seem clingy if he went to visit Minho. In the end, he decided to knock on his door anyway.

As he climbed the staircase, something in the back of his mind told him he should turn back. Jisung could explain it, but something felt off. He wanted to see Minho though. He was so lonely without him. His thoughts argued back and forth until he reached the apartment door. Even then, they didn't stop, making him hesitate. His hand almost knocked on the door, but not quite. Before he could, somebody pulled it open.

Jisung dropped his hand to his side, staring at who he saw there... Changbin?

They met his eyes. Changbin smirked, "hey, Jisung."

"Um," Jisung furrowed his brow, noticing Minho now at Changbin's side. He looked between the two, trying to figure out why on earth they'd be together. It didn't click until Changbin walked past him and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"And you thought I was the cheat."

Jisung's eyes widened, snapping his head up to Minho. Minho hadn't heard what Changbin said, but his face had guilt written all over it. When Changbin left, it was just the two of them left in the hallway. Neither of them said anything for what felt like forever, but when Jisung did speak, his voice was quiet. Broken. "Why was he in your apartment?"

"He just wanted to talk to me. I didn't invite him over."

"What did you talk about?"

Minho shrugged his shoulders, "why does it matter? He's gone now."

Jisung's eyes flickered down the hall. It was empty now. No Changbin. He looked back at Minho, eyes glistening. "Out of everyone, you chose him?"

"What?" Minho furrowed his brow but Jisung was already taking a step backwards. "What do you mean?" He asked, but Jisung wasn't listening. He rushed away without answering. "Jisung, wait!" Minho called after him, running down the hall. When he reached for Jisung's hand, Jisung pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!"

Minho stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring after Jisung. He didn't rush after him again. He let him go, wondering what he thought had happened. Minho was sure that whatever it was, it was far from the truth.

-

Jisung glared at Hyunjin in front of him. Changbin was to his side. Their table in the otherwise busy restaurant was silent. Jisung's side of the family glaring at Changbin while Hyunjin's side seemed to adore him. When it became clear the two sides had very different views, nobody knew what to say without making things awkward, so everyone opted for silence and occasional comments about the food.

Jisung wasn't certain Hyunjin even knew Changbin had been his boyfriend. If he did, Jisung hated him. If he didn't, he was dumb. Either way, inviting Changbin along to his mother's birthday lunch had been a mistake.

"He has some nerve," Jisung's mother muttered as the waiters took away their main courses. She seemed more annoyed than Jisung at first, but Jisung was getting more and more pissed off with every look Changbin gave him. After being given dessert menus, Changbin gave Jisung a condescending smirk and Jisung jumped up from his seat. Everyone at the table turned to look at him, but he only cared for Changbin's attention.

"I need to talk to you," he said, nodding in the direction of the bathrooms. Hyunjin looked between them, furrowing his brow, but Changbin shrugged and stood up, following Jisung in that direction.

Jisung whirled around to Changbin as soon as the door was closed on them. "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked as Changbin crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop fucking smirking at me! Just stop fucking looking at me. Why are you even here? What good did you think coming here would bring?"

"Damn, why are you so pissed off?"

Jisung gritted his teeth, "you're seriously going to ask why I'm pissed off? You flirted with my cousin while we were still together and now you're apparently with him and being invited to my family events! You're a cheating asshole and after I find someone I enjoy being around, you ruin it all by sleeping with them."

Changbin scoffed, "Are you talking about Minho? I did not sleep with him. Well, I did a couple of years ago but not recently."

"I saw you walk out of his apartment last week! You said he was a cheat."

"Oh, so you are with him?"

Jisung narrowed his eyes, "what?"

"I only said that to find out if you two are together," Changbin said, scoffing, "god, you're still so gullible."

"What do you mean you only..." Jisung trailed off, realisation hitting him, "why were you in his apartment then?"

Changbin laughed. Jisung could hear the malice in it. "I wanted you back. I told him to stay away from you and judging from the look on your face, he did. Hyunjin's not as good as you, but I don't really want you back anymore if I'm honest. You've changed since the breakup. You're not really my type anymore. Sorry."

"You fucking prick!" Jisung yelled, close to hitting Changbin but the bathroom door opened before he could. Hyunjin stood in the doorway, looking between the two. From the look on his face, he was expecting to find Jisung and Changbin making out against the sink, not yelling at each other. Jisung scoffed, "I fucking hate you."

"Oh, just go back to your fuck buddy or whatever. It's not like he'll ever love you. You'll always just be a hookup, and I didn't think you'd ever let yourself become that. You were supposed to be the teddy bear."

The urge to slap Changbin was rising, but Jisung repressed it. Instead of retaliating, he spat, "I'm not supposed to be anything for you," and barged past Hyunjin. He left the family dinner without another look backwards. He had a few things to sort out.

-

When Minho heard someone knocking on his door, he sighed. It was the night before Valentine's Day and he wanted to be alone, like he would be on the day. It was the same every year, except this time he wasn't planning on hooking up with anyone. Not since Jisung.

If Changbin turned up on his doorstep again, Minho decided he'd just punch him. That'd send him away for good. When he looked through the peephole, he saw someone that made him freeze though.

Jisung.

Minho furrowed his brow and pulled open the door. Jisung's face lit up, but Minho remained expressionless. Jisung hadn't contacted him in over a week with no explanation now. Minho couldn't just pretend everything was ok.

"I..." Jisung trailed off, finding it hard to choose the right words. Instead of trying to explain everything, he held up the paper bag in his hands, "I bought us Chinese food."

Minho narrowed his eyes, "why?"

"Because I need to apologise," Jisung explained, "can I come in?"

Minho stepped aside and Jisung kicked off his shoes by the door. Minho took the takeaway bag out of Jisung's hands and went to grab some plates from the kitchen while Jisung made his way into the living room and sat down on the sofa, TV playing some drama show in front of him.

When Minho returned, he placed the takeaway bag on the coffee table and passed Jisung a plate and fork. Once he was finished unpacking the food, he sat back on the sofa and looked at Jisung. "So, what are you apologising for?"

"For ignoring your calls and texts all week and not coming to see you. For... jumping to conclusions too."

Minho nodded, "yeah, I really don't know what conclusion you drew but I'm pretty sure it was not the case."

"Yeah, I know. I spoke to Changbin. When I saw him here, he insinuated that you two... well, yeah. He told me nothing happened today though. I'm sorry, I thought it was true and it hurt me that you'd do anything like that with him."

"I hate his guts. There's no way I would ever sleep with Changbin again. Why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry," Jisung looked down at his hands, "I'm gullible. I just didn't think. I'm sorry."

"It's whatever," Minho said, leaning forward to take the lid off one of the fried rice containers. He paused and looked up at Jisung, "I'm just glad you're back now."

Jisung smiled as Minho put some of the food on his plate. He leaned forward too, doing the same thing. When they both sat back and started to eat, Jisung thought maybe things would go back to how they had been. "You know... it's Valentine's Day tomorrow," he said, pushing some rice onto a prawn cracker.

"Yeah," Minho nodded, scoffing and stabbing a piece of sweet and sour chicken, "what a shit, consumerism-orientated holiday."

Jisung's face fell a little, still pushing around some rice on his plate. "I guess so..."

Minho turned his head, looking over at Jisung. His expressions had dimmed, not moving any of the food up to his lips. Something tugged at Minho's heart. "I mean, it's probably only shit because I've never spent it with anyone. I guess it could be nice if I had a valentine." Jisung looked up, meeting his eyes. "Would you like to be mine?"

"Really?" Jisung asked, eyes brightening. Minho nodded and a grin took over Jisung's face. "I'd love to be your valentine."

Minho looked down at his food, somewhat shy. "Cool," he chuckled, "although... now you won't get to experience the joys of a single valentines day."

Jisung scoffed, biting off a piece of prawn cracker, "doesn't sound very fun."

"No," Minho admitted, "maybe some parts of being single aren't as fun as I make them out to be."

"Sounds like you should try being in a relationship," Jisung suggested, looking up to see Minho staring at him. Before he could ask why, Minho said:

"Maybe I could try it with you."

Jisung grinned, "depends."

"On what?"

"How amazing you make Valentines Day."

Minho chuckled, "in that case, I promise you're going to have the best Valentines Day of your life."

"Yeah," Jisung smiled, eyes full of adoration when he looked at Minho, "I don't doubt it."


End file.
